Robot Romance
by Gas-Masked UNIT
Summary: A short GAMR fic I wrote cuz I'm bored...


Robot Romance…

Gir and Mimi trotted their way along the street of New York. They had left Zim's base since, umm, him and Gaz wanted to spend some "quality" time together. They tried going to Dib's house, but found out that he was locked in his room with Tak. And by the groaning, thumping and giggling noises coming from behind the door, it probably wasn't a good idea to stay.

So, they toured the streets. Mimi was very nervous being alone with Gir, since she had some feelings for him. Her master Tak knew of this and thought it was cute, but Mimi threatened if she ever mentioned it, she would record the stuff she says about Dib in her sleep, as well as videotape the stuff she does to her pillow while dreaming of him…

Gir had just bought them an Ice-Cream cone, and they sat down at one of the benches randomly located in front of shops. Gir gulped his down, and Mimi had to refrain herself from giggling. Gir noticed how slow she was licking her cone and how she was looking at him, and when she noticed she had been caught, quickly looked away.

"Whatcha' doing?" he asked.

"Huh? Me? Oh, nothing…"

"You sure 'bout dat? You haven't eaten your Ice Cream cone yet! It still there! When I eat dem, I go LIKE THIS!" he said, gulping his arm off.

"GIR! ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"YEP!" he screamed smiling. He then threw up his arm and attached back on, "TA-DAAAAAHHHH!"

Mimi smiled, and GIR grabbed her hand and led her away. She left her Ice-Cream on the bench, but she didn't care, she was just happy he was holding her hand…

"YOU WANNA WATCH TV?" he yelped happily.

"Where could we watch TV? We can't go back to Zim's or Dib's house…"

"Yeah! Dey makin' babies!"

"yeah" she said, turning away, "I'd rather not think of that right now."

"Come on! We'll go to that place where they have all those screens on buildings or stuff!"

He grabbed her arm as he raced there. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, go to New York.) On the way, he decided to make conversation.

"So" he said, "What show you like? I's like da one with the Scary Munkey!"

"Me? Oh, I love that show the Office…" (YEAH! THAT SHOW ROCKS!!!!!!!!)

"You mean with the jerky bossy man? And that guy who had a crush on dat girl dat was about to be married to the other jerky guy?"

"Yeah" she said, "Just like I have a crush on y-" she stopped in mid-sentence, horrified at what she almost revealed. She prayed GIR would just focus his mind on something else, like Tacos. But for once, he completely stopped everything in his mind.

"What you say, Mimi?" He asked, very curiously.

"Nothing" she replied quickly, covering it up.

"Mimi…." he spoke, "Do you like me in that way?"

Before Mimi could answer, A man with many scars on his face and holding a gun stepped out from an alley way…

"Ello then, what's all this? Two robotic kids who could obviously not belong to Aliens roaming Ney York? Alone?"

"Yes…" Mimi said. She had a bad feeling about him.

"Well, where the bloody hell are your parents?"

"We don't have any!" Gir said, happily, seemly forgetting what Mimi had just said.

"Well then, you'd two better come with me…"

"I don't think so" Mimi said sternly…

"Come on Mimi! Let's go with the strange man!"

"NO GIR! He could be a bad person!" she shouted back. GIR gasped at the news.

"YOU A BAD GUY?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, causing most people to start taking notice. The man shushed them both.

"YOU ARE DA BAD GUY! JUST LIKE THE MEANY BOSS IN DAT DOCUMENTARY!" he shouted again.

The man kept trying to hush them up any way he could. He tried giving him tacos, squids, human organs. But for once, GIR didn't accept any of those. Well, he ate some eyeballs…

"Shut the freaking hell up!" the man begged.

"NO! YOU A BAD MAN!" GIR screamed.

"That's it! Say good-bye to your little Girl-friend" he sneered. He grabbed Mimi and covered her mouth, as well as put a gun to her head…

"No!" Gir, now the begging, "Please, don't hurt her!"

"It's a little to late for that!" he said, smiling sadistically.

"Please! I'll do anything! Just don't hurt her!"

"Sorry." He said, smiling. As he was about to pull the trigger, Gir snatched the gun from him. And boy, was that little Robot pissed. His eyes were glowing blood red, and he was breathing rather heavily. He just stared at the man, eyes never leaving his face. He kept on staring as he twisted the gun up into a little ball, and merely ate it. The man was shocked, and he dropped Mimi, getting ready to flee. But GIR wasn't going to let the man who threatened his friend about to escape. He grabbed him by the collar, and smashed his face up against the wall, where blood splattered all over.

Mimi was shocked. She had never seen him like this before. As he landed down next to her, she was about to say something, but he pulled her close to him.

"Mimi" he said in his normal phase again. Although something was different. He was serious. But he wasn't in Duty-Mode. His eyes were cyan colored again, and his voice was normal.

"Gir?-"

"I've loved you ever since I first met you" he said, beginning to talk again, "You are the most beautiful, kind, SIR-Unit I've ever met. I knew you worked for Tak when she was evil back then, but I didn't care. I knew you would be mad at me for making you go haywire, but I still hoped we could be together. I've tried to tell you my feelings, but my mind is so dysfunctional, that all I can think about is the same stuff over and over again. But, if you could love me even if I am like this, you would make me the happiest robot in all of New York…"

Mimi was surprised. She was worried about him loving her now? But he had feelings for her all along? She was so happy. She smiled and pulled him closer…

"I love you too…"

And with that, they stared into each other eyes, looking at one another for quite a while, but gave in and kissed. Everyone in New York went nuts. Their love was broadcasted all over the world. People cheered and took pictures, clapping all of the way…

"I'm so happy" Michael Scott, who was in the crowd said, "This is the best day of my life. Even better than my wedding day!"

"FALSE: You didn't have a wedding day" Dwight Shrute spoke, "You don't even have a Girl-Friend"

"Dwight, do you want to be happy for these two or what?"

"Hey, guys. Come on. We have to get to David Wallace's office for your meeting to get Holly back in Scranton."

"Shut up, Toby. God. You always ruin everything."

"Yeah, well, I least I don't think Ryan is Hot…"

"He's hot in his own way!" Michael shouted.

END…


End file.
